


【ALLN】 共享守則-上(車/6P)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】 共享守則-上(車/6P)

6P車 正宮90 就只是車  
請當做車圓圓超級缺愛到有問題吧，別打我就好(雖然感覺圓缺愛是事實)  
這次不太女王圓了

鄭澤運醒來時環顧了他們房間一圈沒有看見睡下時身邊人的身影，他摸了摸身邊床單的溫度已經涼了，看了時間是半夜但距離他們結束剛才的性事不算過了太久的時間。

他從床鋪上爬起來推開房間的門走到客廳，往玄關口看去今天收工時吵著要去吃牛小腸當宵夜的弟弟們都還沒回來，車學沇說累想先回宿舍，他不放心就沒跟上弟弟們反而是陪著車學沇回家。

但車學沇也不在客廳，環視了一圈鄭澤運發現客廳通往陽台的窗子開著一個小縫，他走到窗邊看見車學沇半趴在陽台欄杆上手裡似乎還拿著手機，無神的滑著頻幕也不曉得是不是在看上面的訊息，他身上單薄的衣服被風吹的不斷飄起，直到鄭澤運拉開落地窗發出聲響車學沇才住意到鄭澤運醒來了。

「澤運?你怎麼醒了?」車學沇轉過頭來輕聲詢問，雖然擺出微笑的表情但鄭澤運可以感受的出他全身透出的疲憊感，寬鬆的領口隱隱約約的透出剛才情事留下的青紫印痕，因為聽公司說讓他們放三天假所以這次鄭澤運才會毫無顧忌的在對方脖子鎖骨上的地方都留下痕跡。

「你怎麼起來了?」沒有回答對方的問題，鄭澤運返到是把問題又丟回去給車學沇，車學沇愣了一下無奈的笑了一下轉身靠在欄杆上說道:「我睡不著啊……」

眼珠子轉了圈鄭澤運低頭拉過車學沇的手滑開對方的手機畫面，發現是日後工作的行程，不只有團體的和車學沇的個人行程就連其他成員的個人活動也都被他保存在手機裡，鄭澤運皺了下眉頭拿過車學沇的手機關上放到口袋裡抬頭對他說道:「今天才說放假你就想上工了?」

「不是…那什麼…我不就是有點擔心嗎……」車學沇想解釋不過最後只能無奈的笑笑，他是易緊張體質就是別人沒給他多大的壓力他也會把自己逼得很緊的類型，這點在他老是腰痠背痛和淺眠的症狀上都能看出來，鄭澤運總提醒他放鬆可這真的不是一兩句話能改變的，車學沇總說他其實不想緊張也想好好睡，但身體總是自然反應。

不過車學沇發現了一個解決方法，他不只神經緊繃還缺愛，他發現只有在滿足和疲憊同時並存他才能放鬆身心一覺到天亮，而這滿足方法就是簡單粗暴的做愛。

他和鄭澤運之間的關係在隊內不算是秘密，車學沇也不曉得他們算不算情人，雖然他一直覺得他們倆的關係是特別的，這直到他和其他弟弟發生過關係後也沒有改變過。

其實車學沇一直隱隱的有點自責，其實他只要有需求鄭澤運如果在他身邊一定會幫他解決，但他們工作忙碌總會有碰不上鄭澤運的時候有時還是一連好幾天，他就這麼陰錯陽差的和別的弟弟發生了關係。

車學沇缺愛，從他過多的皮膚接觸就能看出來，他睡不好、沒安全感精神經繃，只有得到了滿滿的愛意滿足了心靈再讓身體疲憊才能有一夜好眠，而年輕氣盛的弟弟們正滿足了他的需求。

車學沇想要是放在正常戀愛關係他可以說是所謂的渣男了，可他們幾個之間的關係是如此特別，其實幾個弟弟都心照不宣只是從來不把此事搬上抬面，甚至在家裡撞上隊長哥哥和其中一人親密時其他人會自動閃躲，從一開始的弟弟們總是在避開鄭澤運到現在幾乎每個人都不少。

「快睡吧，你不是說累了嗎?」鄭澤運摸摸車學沇的頭髮眼底有一絲心疼，他清楚車學沇和其他成員的關係，說他不吃醋也不可能的，但他只是知道怎樣對車學沇是好的，如過車學沇能滿足那他也能放寬心胸，畢盡其他人也是他弟弟。

鄭澤運也知道車學沇覺得對不起他，但其實他並不想車學沇想那麼多，鄭澤運想得更多的是讓對方能真正放鬆神經好好睡一覺。

「……但是，睡不著。」車學沇低頭玩起自己的手指小聲咕噥，他是真的累也想休息，好不容易放了個大假應該好好癱在沙發或者床上一動也不動的睡到天亮，但他就是輾轉難眠，即使和鄭澤運做了一回稍微舒服的瞇了下眼還時不過一小時又醒了過來。

「那…我幫你吧好不好......嗯?」鄭澤運低下頭把臉湊到車學沇面前，一邊詢問著對方一手扶上車學沇的腰側，在車學沇抬頭時輕吻住對方，見車學沇沒有拒絕便小心翼翼的慢慢舔著對方的嘴唇，分開後他輕輕撫摸著車學沇的臉頰:「外面涼，我們去裡面。」

說完鄭澤運轉身拉起車學沇的手腕把他帶到客廳裡隨手拉上窗戶窗簾把車學沇鎖在牆壁和自己之間偏頭就吻了上去，鄭澤運的吻很溫柔雖然深入但卻不帶著侵略性，一點一點的像是全心的想讓車學沇舒服一樣，車學沇被吻的瞇起眼睛忍不住就伸手環住鄭澤運的脖子。

「哈……嗚嗯。」他們分開了一會兒車學沇盯著鄭澤運的雙眼偏頭主動又吻了上去，感覺到對方的手從自己衣襬下竄進來，微微的搔癢感讓他崩直了身體，分開唇鄭澤運側過頭就吻上剛才自己留下痕跡的頸部，車學沇微微瞇著眼發出難耐的哼聲，鄭澤運親吻的啾聲就在耳邊響起直勾勾的傳入腦海。

車學沇被鄭澤運抵在牆上扶著對方寬厚的肩膀被吻的全身發軟，開口就吐出一絲細微的呻吟，迷離的眼神讓他看起來比舞台上更加性感，不過這時車學沇一歪頭卻瞥見電視櫃上放著的團員合照，瞬間他的身體就僵硬起來。

感受到肩上明顯的力道還有車學沇微微顫抖的身體鄭澤運放開對方的側頸抬起頭看著眼前的人，發現車學沇視線注目的方向轉過去鄭澤運看見了他們六人的合照那應該是他們出道一周年時的合照。

當他回過頭來看車學沇時卻看見車學沇露出一付又委屈又自責的表情，眼眶裡似乎泛起濕氣鄭澤運才抬起手拭去他眼角的淚痕，車學沇就帶著一點顫音開口:「澤運啊……我是不是很糟糕啊。」

「怎麼了?嗯?」順著抹去車學沇的眼角的淚水，鄭澤運輕聲的哄著對方，整個隊裡大概只有車學沇得到過這種等級的待遇，他是知道車學沇在意什麼的，不外乎就是和他們幾個的關係。

「你明明知道的……我和…其他人。」車學沇說著捏緊了鄭澤運肩膀的衣料低下頭，他卻沒想到的是鄭澤運會捧起他的臉在他額頭吻了一下，車學沇有些驚訝的看著鄭澤運，鄭澤運雖然總被說是面無表情但他明顯的看出對方眼底的柔情似水:「沒關係的學沇…他們是我們弟弟，不是其他人。」

「澤運……」

「沒事的，你什麼都不用想。」鄭澤運說著摟過對方把人帶到沙發上放下俯身擠到對方腿間壓了上去低頭再次吻上另一邊的脖子:「你今天好好休息。」

「嗚…澤運，啊嗯。」很快車學沇被酥麻的感覺佔據漸漸不想再思考，鄭澤運纖長的指結從衣服下擺探入把他寬鬆的睡衣撩起來，順著車學沇緊實的腹部線條遊走像是再譜彈一手優美的鋼琴曲。

直到他把車學沇的上衣推到胸上，鄭澤運一手撫上對方的胸口拇指指腹在車學沇一邊的乳暈處打轉，嘴唇也跟著下滑到鎖骨舔吻著剛才留過印記的地方，車學沇的蜜嗓在呻吟時更加黏膩，隨著他的動作不斷有細碎的哼聲傳進耳哩，鄭澤運一邊享受著對方的叫聲一邊往下含住其中一邊剛才一經被他折騰過的乳尖。

「哈嗯…啊嗯…澤運啊…澤運。」車學沇身體本來就比較敏感，更何況是還有些紅腫的乳尖，鄭澤運一舔上他就忍不住抓住對方後腦的發絲，感受鄭澤運溫軟的舌尖繞著他乳暈打轉不時用牙齒輕咬著，車學沇渾身顫抖卻是挺起胸把胸口更送往對方口中。

鄭澤運抬眼看了下車學沇的表情，微微張著口眼神迷離看似已經漸漸淪陷，他吮吸了一口發出嘬的聲音惹得車學沇夾緊了大腿，放開本吻腫的乳粒像膜拜似的舔著往下甚至在他腰側留下一個齒痕，最後伸手探入對方的褲頭。

鬆緊帶的棉質短褲很容易就能拖下，鄭澤運很快脫光對方下半身的遮蔽物，看車學沇赤裸著下身，上衣還堆疊在胸上，胸前的乳尖被吻的紅腫帶著水光，住意到鄭澤運的視線車學沇抬起頭來，此刻他已經幾乎被慾望佔據，鄭澤運看著車學沇拉開自己一邊的大腿曲到胸前露出早些時後被疼愛過的肉穴，似是還有點紅腫，他聽著車學沇微微喘著氣勾起嘴角露出誘惑人心的笑容:「澤運…快點啊。」

那一瞬間鄭澤運覺得自己腦袋可以說是一片空白，他伸手拉過車學沇的一邊腿架到肩上，不得不佩服車學沇身體的柔軟度，現代舞的訓練讓他不管什麼姿勢都能駕輕就熟，順著蜜色的大腿撫摸下去鄭澤運輕輕探了一個指結進入對方的後穴。

或許是因為不久前才使用過的原因，裡面還非常柔軟甚至有一些濕滑雖然他們剛才結束後他有給對方做過清理，在鄭澤運伸入兩指慢慢按壓時車學沇已經有點忍不住了，他扭動著身體伸手去拉鄭澤運的衣領，帶著因為情潮泛紅的眼角說道:「進來…快點。」

鄭澤運遵循了對方的話，收回手指把口袋裡車學沇的手機扔到桌上拉下褲頭，挺立的下身頂在一縮一縮的穴口一個挺身就完全插進深處。

「啊…哈啊……」插入的瞬間車學沇挺腰揚起頭像是隻優美的黑天鵝一般，一邊大腿被鄭澤運扶著一邊就死死勾住對方的腰之，緩過氣後他扶上鄭澤運的手輕喘著說道:「動…用力一點，填滿我…啊。」

隨後他得到的是毫不留情的撞擊，但心裡卻有一股說不出的滿足感，車學沇拉下鄭澤運抱住他的臂膀，兩人在沙發上盡情的交纏著，沒有一人發現鄭澤運被扔在桌上車學沇的手機頻幕不斷亮起跳出提示。

他們六人專屬的聊天室顯示著幾個弟弟發來的訊息。

『N哥、太滾哥你們睡了嗎?要不要給你們帶東西?』

『要的話快點回啊，我們要回去啦。』

「啊…哈啊，澤運，澤運好棒……」車學沇摟著鄭澤運的肩膀，鼻尖埋在對方的頸側，捧起對方的臉頰輕輕的吻上鼻尖磨蹭:「再給我…還要…深點再深。」

「嗯……」鄭澤運皺了下眉頭伸手環住對方的後頸把車學沇拉向自己一用力把人拉起來坐到自己腿上，體位突然變換讓車學沇到吸了一口氣，騎乘位讓鑲在體內的性器進入的更身讓他忍不住摸上自己的小腹，像是要被頂穿了一樣。

「嗚嗯…澤運啊，澤運澤運，我們澤運真棒…啊嗯。」車學沇失神的摟著鄭澤運的肩，隨著對方的動作上下擺動，性器底在兩人小腹間磨擦弄得兩人腹部的衣服一片水漬，本來就有點濕意的後穴現在更是被兩人的體液弄得濕滑不堪，每一下抽插都帶著咕啾水聲黏膩的感覺在臀部腿根處擴散。

鄭澤運扶著車學沇的腰向上頂弄，頂的身上的人張著口不斷喘氣，不時低下頭來誇獎他讓他再使勁點肏他，他一直覺得車學沇像是個怎麼也不滿足的妖精，現在也是肉穴一縮一縮的像是吃不飽似的。

「好舒服…我快…澤運我想射。」他們又幹了一陣子，車學沇偏頭挑起鄭澤運的下巴低頭就啃了上去，咬著對方的下唇眼神迷離的說道，鄭澤運為了讓對方舒服在車學沇說出話後一手握住對方的性器下身更是賣力的搗弄，車學沇很快就爽得不能自己的呻吟。

「學沇…學沇，這樣舒服嗎?」

「嗯嗯…好棒，澤運最好了…啊!哈嗯。」車學沇全身顫到不行幾乎就要迎來高潮，不過他沒有想到在他快射出來前大門口的門會突然被打開弟弟們鬧哄哄的聲音傳進來，不過幾個人看清楚室內化面的瞬間空氣幾乎凝結。

不只弟弟們嚇到了，鄭澤運也有點愣住，更無地自容的大概是車學沇了，幾乎是在門被推開他發現有人進來的那剎和弟弟們對上眼的瞬間他就撇過頭不敢去看，甚至有想從鄭澤運身上爬起來的趨勢，不過鄭澤運的手死死扣住他的腰，他也有些腿軟便沒有成功。

他們兩位大哥正在沙發上交纏，車學沇下身失蹤的跨坐在鄭澤運身上，甚至可以看清鄭澤運的下身埋在車學沇身體裡，雖然幾個弟弟和車學沇有過關係不過這麼光明正大的撞上他和鄭澤運做卻是第一次，其實他們心裡總有個感覺，車學沇是鄭澤運的感覺。

最先回過神的是年紀最大的李在煥，攬過幾個弟弟就要回投出門，不過在他們都轉過身時身後卻傳來鄭澤運的聲音:「……既然回來了就過來吧。」

此話一出驚訝的不只幾個弟弟連車學沇也瞪大眼睛，鄭澤運明明知道他們的事情卻不生氣嗎?

不過鄭澤運沒有多說解釋，只是在把弟弟們叫回來後重新摟住車學沇把他往自己身上帶又一下一下的抽插起來，幾個弟弟就在旁邊讓車學沇有點緊張身體更加敏感開口連呻吟聲都憋不住:「澤…澤運?」

「沒關係…你需要他們。」

此刻車學沇還沒有真正搞清楚鄭澤運的意思，只是當弟弟們眼底都帶著藏也藏不住的慾望走到沙發旁邊時，車學沇抬起頭和他們對視，在李弘彬忍不住撫上他紅腫的嘴唇時車學沇笑了。

「一起來…嗎?」

車學沇記得開始前他好像這樣問了他們。

TBC


End file.
